The Wedding
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: A look at what might have happened in the scene we didn't see in Part I of Deathly Hallows - Viktor dancing with Hermione. Ron POV.


**As some of you may know, there was a scene filmed in Deathly Hallows Part I of Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum. I was, obviously, very disappointed with that, as I'd been expecting Ron to dance with Hermione. The scene did not end up in the movie, nor did it end up in the deleted scenes of the DVD. I can't help but wonder what actually happened. I love a jealous Ron, and decided to write my personal take on that scene. I'm going to try and make it accurate. I can't remember too well, but I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that Ron does speak to Hermione, and during that time Viktor comes and takes her away. I've also seen a picture of Ron talking to Ginny, so that's definitely true. I'm going to include those two things in my story, so look out for them.**

The ceremony was over, and the guests were now celebrating in the tent Ron and his brothers had put up the day before. Bill and Fleur had said their vows, and were now officially husband and wife. Ron smiled as he watched them interacting with each other. His superficial attraction to Fleur had been over for a long time, and he was sincerely happy for both Fleur and his brother, for being able to find love in this dark world.

He had also accomplished that task. Ron was deeply in love with Hermione, and had become closer than ever to her since his break-up with Lavender Brown the previous year. During that horrible fight, he had figured out that his feelings for her weren't just a passing fancy that he could cure by dating someone else. He was in love with her, and couldn't live without her. It was just a shame she didn't know that. He had spent the majority of the ceremony watching Hermione, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She was beautiful.

He suddenly had a raging desire to see her once more. Just to be in the presence of such beauty was a privilege. Ron could just make out her bushy hair near a table. He pushed past the crowd to a spot near the water glasses, where he had perfect view of her. He smiled softly as he was graced with the perfect vision. Hermione stood, leaning back slightly, admiring the crowd. Her dress was a deep red, with ruffles on her skirt. It swished slightly as a couple danced by her. A few strands of hair were pulled back, allowing her lovely face to be seen but at the same time not hiding her brown hair. She had a pair of red earrings on and a necklace sitting gracefully around her neck.

Ron's eyes softened as he watched her. She had a small smile on her face as she surrounded herself with happiness. Ron was surrounded by bliss. His mouth was open slightly as he tried to take in enough oxygen to breathe. He had to keep breathing. He wouldn't be able to watch her otherwise, and Ron wanted to. He wanted to watch her for ever, taking in her beauty. Ron wondered if forever would be long enough though.

The corners of Ron's lip were turned upwards slightly, as far as they could while his mouth was open. Hermione lifted her head up slightly, trying to peer over the crowd. She seemed to be looking for something, and Ron pathetically wondered if she was searching for him. Then, her head turned towards him, and her eyes widened excitedly. Ron's eyes widened too, and he hastily picked up the nearest water goblet and tilted it towards his mouth. His eyes were still focused on her though, and the water dribbled down his chin and a few drops landed on his tie. Hermione's smile turned into a small laugh and Ron ached to be with her, hearing the joyous sound, even though his ears were a flaming red.

Hermione began walking over towards him, trying to make her way through the crowd. As she stumbled through the throng, Ron rubbed at his tie, trying to get rid of the mark the water had left. Hermione's head poked through the crowd, and Ron hurried over towards her. He grabbed her hand and, trying to ignore the feel of the soft skin he was touching, he pulled her out of the crowd and into his arms.

"Oof!" Hermione said as she stumbled into him.

The red on Ron's ears, which had been fading away, returned full force. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione pulled back slightly, although Ron couldn't help noticing that they were still holding hands. Hermione had not let go of him. "Yes, thanks." She smiled, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Ron smiled back at her, already feeling pretty good simply because she was there. "Enjoying the wedding?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Hermione beamed. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful! Everything is great." After a pause, she added, "Luna certainly seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

Ron followed her gaze and saw Luna dancing enthusiastically with her father, doing some strange arm movement. Ron let out a kind laugh. "She's great, isn't she?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, she is." She looked out at the crowd thoughtfully. Her foot tapped on the ground in time to the music.

Ron swallowed nervously, the tapping increasing. He wanted to ask her to dance, desperately. How should he go about it? He racked his brain, trying to think of something to say. "You look great, by the way." He blurted out. _Great_, he thought. _She looks better than great. She's beautiful, gorgeous, stunning – who needs Stupefy anyway?_

Hermione blushed. "Always the tone of surprise," she said, smirking at him. Ron smiled awkwardly back at her. Her smile softened and she gave him a pleasant look. "Thank you."

Ron's eyes widened once more at the sincere look she gave him. He swallowed once more, and he wondered whether it was a coincidence that the tapping of Hermione's shoes was in time with the beating of his heart. "Hermione, I was wondering if you'd-"

"Herm-oh-ninny!" Ron's mouth shut immediately and he whirled his head to see the owner of the voice that had interrupted him. The smile that had been on his face just seconds earlier was now replaced with a frown and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed, and gave him a hug. Ron's jaw clenched as Hermione's voice echoed in his mind. _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor_. He looked away as Hermione's arms wrapped around Viktor. He tried to smile but felt he couldn't. He bit his lip as he struggled not to make a sound of dismay or even heartbreak. Instead, Ron decided to focus on the people Harry was speaking with. He recognized his aunt Muriel, and for a brief moment wondered why the bloody hell Harry would want to be anywhere near her. Then, Ron noticed a man with Harry, and Ron felt like he'd seen the man before, though he wasn't sure where.

"Vud you like to join me for a dance, Herm-oh-ninny?" Ron thought his jaw may snap at how tightly it was clenched. He looked back at Hermione and saw her looking back at him. His clenched jaw slackened slightly and his eyes softened a little. Hermione's lips were gently pursed together, and her eyes were enquiring. Ron shrugged his shoulder, trying not to show his true feelings on his face. Hermione bit her lip, and looked back at Viktor with a small smile on her face. "Yes." She said softly. Viktor offered a hand, and Hermione looked over at Ron once more before accepting Viktor's hand. They walked out onto the floor.

Ron waited until they were out of sight before he collapsed onto a seat. He sighed as he leaned back, watching as Hermione and Viktor occasionally appeared in between the other dancing couples. His face was sullen; his eyes watched longingly as he saw them dancing together.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ron's silent brooding was interrupted by the appearance of his younger sister.

Ron shrugged. "I guess. I dunno who the hell is meant to be sitting here. They're most likely out there on the dance floor along with Hermione and Vicky." Ron turned back to watch them dance.

He heard the swishing of Ginny's dress as she silently took a seat next to him. He felt her eyes on him and pointedly ignored them. They were both quiet until Ginny finally spoke. "You alright?"

Ron looked at her. "Do I look alright, Ginny?" he snapped. He had never openly admitted his feelings to Ginny – to anyone, really – but he knew Ginny knew about them anyway. Ron was rather grateful to Ginny for not meddling in his business, but he wanted her to continue that and leave him alone to suffer in peace.

"Calm down, Ron. I'm only trying to start a conversation on the subject with you." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Ginny was silent for awhile, allowing Ron to watch Viktor and Hermione in silence. Once again, the peace was broken by her. "She doesn't fancy him, you know."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Ron blurted out, then paused. He turned around to look at Ginny. "Really?" he questioned hopefully. Ginny nodded, a small smile on her face. "How do you know?" Ron asked.

"She told me. She said he's a really good friend, and she enjoys writing to him, but that he will never be anything more than that. I know that even if she _did_ feel differently, they wouldn't work together. He's not right for her."

Ron was quiet as he took it in. His eyes were downcast as he wondered whether it could be true. "Who would be right for her?" he asked, looking back up at Ginny.

The corners of Ginny's lips turned upward knowingly. Ron blushed furiously, but remained strong. If he snapped, he would never know.

"She needs someone to help her really live life."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Ginny shuffled in her seat to face him. "Hermione is a cautious person, who treats everything really seriously. She needs someone who'll be able to let her relax, and loosen up, and basically, really appreciate the fun in life."

Ron looked back down at his feet, his hands in his lap. It all made perfect sense. When did Ginny come up with that? Did girls make those observations automatically, or did they spend time thinking about it? Ron wasn't sure, but at that moment, he didn't really care. He had another issue on his mind. "I could do that." He said softly, looking up hopefully at Ginny.

"Of course you could!" Ginny said, gesturing towards him. "What you need to do, though, is get up the courage and tell her!" she pointed at the dance floor. "She's not going to be available forever. You need to tell her how you feel now."

Ron nodded. He looked back out onto the dance floor, this time with fierce determination. He imagined himself in the place of Viktor Krum, and felt a fire ignite inside of him. "You're right." He said. "I'll do it. I'm going to tell her now." He stood up to show how serious he was. He looked down at Ginny.

"Go!" she said, a smile widening and spreading over her face.

Ron took a deep breath and took a step forward. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a patronus swiftly flew into the tent. His attention was drawn to it, as was everyone else's.

"_The_ _ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead. _They are coming." The last words echoed around the deadly quiet room.

Ron let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. With a shiver, he watched as the guests began muttering worriedly and walking away from the group, preparing to apparate. He hastily looked up and tried to spot Hermione or Harry amongst the anxious guests.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and Ron, jaw open wide, watched as Death Eaters flew into the tent. Harry forgotten, Ron immediately began searching for Hermione. He needed to make sure she was alright, that nothing had happened to her, and he needed to get her out of this safely. He gasped as he saw her, relief flooding through him as she ran towards him and into his arms once more. With a jolt he realised that the Death Eaters were still attacking and that they needed to find Harry and apparate to safety.

Harry was not far, though. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's hand and pulled him towards Harry and with a _crack_ they felt the familiar sensation of apparition as they left the tent heading to Merlin-knows-where.

**Some of you may be wondering why I did not make Ron more angry or moody in front of Viktor, but I think that after Ron's relationship with Lavender, he matured greatly, and he would be able to behave in a better manner than the way he did at the Yule Ball. In the book, while he is nervous around Viktor and Hermione, he is not exactly jealous, per say. He is simply worried something might happen, and doesn't want to let it happen. I decided to make Ron a little more mature in this story than he was in the book at this stage, but I don't think it's that great a difference, because he was certainly very mature by this point of the story.**

**This is the link to the image of Ron and Ginny talking, I hope it works (remove the spaces between http:/ and images2 and wikia. and nocookie. and net/)**

**http:/ images2. wikia. nocookie. net/_cb20101016154610/harrypotter/images/f/fa/Deathly-Hallows-Calender-harry-potter-16222920-600-516. jpg**

**(If it doesn't, send me a message and I'll send you the link again)**

**Thanks for reading guys, I'd love for you to leave a review to tell me what you thought!**

**-Sasha**


End file.
